survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
The Preppers
The name of this challenge is The Preppers. This encounter will bring you to a group of survivors in a bunker. Search a "city park" to find this event. Decisions Multiple decisions exist where you can leave immediately, talk to survivors throughout the encounter, fight, stay, join, etc. Here are some possible paths: # Scope gun and flashlight or night vision goggle needed: #* Stay hidden until the girl goes into the bunker, and when the next survivor is at the bunker about to go in, "call out" to him. He will run in and you will then be shot at (no damage). Equip a gun with a scope and kill him. Two men will run at you, kill them as well. Instead of picking up the weapons, run towards the bunker. Another man will pop up from the bunker and shoot you (no damage). Kill him, then another man will show up again. Kill him and his gun will prop the bunker door open. #* Put on a flashlight or night vision goggle and go into the bunker by lifting the hatch. Lights will go on blinding you (even if you have the flashlight) and the girl comes out from a door followed by her father. Kill her father, and prepare to cover your ears as a flash grenade comes in. After that, a guy will come down the hatch and you then kill him. Tie the girl up, then search "this room" (see loot below). Then search the back room (find nothing but what these people are). You come back to ask her questions but then hear a pop and fire starts coming. Fighting it will do nothing as you will then be forced to run away. #** Loot: .44 Magnum, Magnum Pistol, Sawed Off Shotgun, 7x 12 .ga Shotgun Shells, 2x Night Vision Goggles, 123x .22 cal Ammo, 70x .44 cal Ammo, Rope # （sniper rifle）'First approach you waited for the girl to get inside the bunker, then you keep waiting another guys will appearand got into the bunker, wait until he is gone, then approach the bunker, you will be shot at, choose get behind cover, then you can either use a sniper rifle to shoot at the sniper or run close and use a assault rifle, if you choose to run close, you will be shot at, after that you can either choose run away or fight (please note that you have to have a sniper rifle or an assualt rifle eqiup to shoot this guy), after you kill the sniper, 2 guys will come running out of the bunker toward you, they use hand guns, after you done with then loot the sniper you will get 2 sniper rifle, 1 with night vision scope and 1 normal one, some food, a blanket, binoculars and 2 handguns.' # The other way is to call out to the woman and act all nice to her to get down to the bunker, please notice this way will be a lot harder than the other one and the most significant loot is the night vision goggle, after you get into the bunker the girl will took you to see 2 guys, just say hi to them, then somebody call her and she will go, I didn't choose the option to insisted to follow her, I stay with the guys, they will ask you is there any survivors out there moving in group anymore. I tried answer yes and no, yes will lead to a fight with these 2 guys right away, no they will ask you to joint them, I again tried yes, they show me a bunk bed but when I just sit on the fight begin, equip a flash light, they will turn off the light to attack you, (I also want to say that a flash ligh is good in this case because it will give you some time to prepare in the fight, it blinded the guys with night vision) those guys have night vision goggle, drop them. then one guy will open the bunker from the top, you should hide, then he will throw a grenade down, you should cover you ear and wait until he get down then jump him. after that there will be a guy with saw off shot gun appear, drop him, then you can star looting the area, I would recommend let the girl live for a while so you can loot the area, don't kill her yet, she will do it herself. After you finish looting the girl will then proceed to burn the bunker down. Your only option is run as staying and tried to fight the fire didn't do me any good. I haven't got any food from them from what the narrator said they are eating people so I guess that why Items Items I have received so far include: weapons with good amounts of ammo, night-vision goggles, and armor. Category:Encounters